


You’re Special To Me

by ripavengers



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Art, Art Exhibition, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Steve is an artist, Tony is in love with his art, and is also still a billionaire, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: Steve is an artist holding a new art exhibition and Tony is in love with his work so he decides to attend. What happens when Tony finds out that Steve’s featured piece is a portrait of Tony?





	You’re Special To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the prompt: person A is a famous artist. person B is A's fan and when they go to A's exhibit, one of A's best artworks is a portrait of B 
> 
> Saw people tagging this at Stevetony on twitter and a bunch of my mutuals asked me to write this so this is for all of you. 
> 
> Follow my twitter ripavengers because I wrote aus there sometimes and also leave kudos and comments if you’re cool thanks.

“Mr Stark, your car is here.”

Tony looks up from his computer and smiles at Pepper, “Thank you Miss Potts, I’ll be down in a minute.”

Tony closes down his computer and stands up while raising his arms above his head to stretch out his stiff spine. He walks over to the coat rack and grabs his suit jacket, throwing it on as he leaves his office. 

Pepper is sitting at her desk, “Go home Miss Potts,” Tony orders. 

Pepper goes to protest, she still has an hour left, but agrees after Tony gives her a look saying ‘Go home, boss’ orders.’

“I’ll see you tomorrow sir, have a fun night.”

Tony meets Happy outside the front of his building, “Good evening Happy,” he greets as he gets into the passenger side of the car as Happy closes the door for him. 

“Good evening sir, you excited for tonight?”

“Of course, Steve Rogers is my favourite artist as you well know, I’m enamoured by his art.”

Tony first heard of Steve Rogers two years ago and has wanted to meet the man ever since. He’s bought many of the artist’s paintings for his office and his home. 

He’s never been able to make it to one of Steve’s art exhibitions before because of work scheduling but today he finally gets to go and to say Tony is excited is an understatement, ecstatic might be a better word. 

Steve’s art may have saved Tony’s life. While drunk one night, Tony went out to buy even more booze when he walked by a street seller. He claimed to have authentic Picasso and Dalí paintings to sell. Tony wasn’t interested in art but a small painting in the corner caught his eye. It was of his own building, despite being drunk Tony could tell, he designed the building for goodness sake. 

Tony asks the seller how much for the painting of his building. 

“That piece of junk? Why would you want that?”

“I’m creating a collection entitled ‘terrible street paintings,’” Tony jokes. 

“Whatever you’re into man, it’s $20.”

Tony hands over $100 and heads back to his office with the painting in hand. 

He drinks some water to sober himself up and examines the painting. In the corner is a smaller signature: Steve Rogers 10/08/12

Tony looks up this Steve Rogers and sees that he has a few paintings but nothing major, the street seller sure never heard of him. 

Tony searches for more of the man’s work and falls in love. 

That night Tony could’ve overdone it and died of alcohol poisoning but instead he found solace in art. 

They arrive at the place where the exhibition is being held and Happy parks the car. 

“I don’t know how long I’ll be Happy.”

Tony doesn’t go to leave the car. 

“Something wrong sir?”

Tony sighs, “I’ve liked his work for so long Hap, but what if I don’t like him?”

“I’m sure you’ll love him sir, and he’ll love you.”

Tony looks down at his lap where he’s playing with his hands and shaking his left leg, “I’m nervous.”

Happy puts his hand on Tony’s left shoulder, “It’s okay to be nervous sir, just waltz in there and be your charming, charismatic self.”

Tony laughs, “Thank you Happy.” Tony exits the car and makes his way towards the exhibition. 

It is fairly quiet when Tony walks in, it isn’t too busy. Tony is early, he’s never early. 

The walls are littered with paintings done by Steve especially for this exhibition. Pop up tables are scattered throughout the room with an array of appetisers; prawns, scampi, cocktail sausages, pigs in a blanket, meatballs, spring rolls, vegetable skewers. A chocolate fountain stands in the back left corner, a plate of strawberries sits beside it. Waiters are walking around with champagne flutes, handing them out to newcomers and guests with empty glasses. 

Tony can’t see Steve among the faces, he must be appearing later. 

People are staring and pointing at Tony, something he’s used to. He smiles at everyone he passes, waves at some of them. 

“You look even better in person,” someone, a woman, tells Tony as he walks by. 

Tony gets these comments all of the time. He knows he’s good looking, he won’t deny it, but it still makes him uncomfortable. 

Instead, Tony channels these comments and turns them into his charming, ‘takes up the whole room’ personality. 

At last Steve arrives and the room seems more full now. Tony will be the first to admit that he thinks the man is beautiful, pictures don’t do him justice. The way the lights above bounce off his blonde hair is serene. His dashing blue eyes could challenge the sky on a clear day. His smile is simple yet attracting, sincere. Broad shoulders but a thin waist. Tall, very tall. Or maybe Tony is just short. No he’s definitely incredibly tall. If Tony was to describe a perfect human being he would describe them like this. 

And then he speaks and maybe Tony isn’t just in love with this man’s art. 

This is silly, Tony is being silly. He’s just an artist, a magnificent, beautiful artist that Tony is only slightly obsessed with. 

“I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight,” Steve beams at the room. 

“If you’ve followed my art before then you would know that I am inspired by the state of New York. This is my home and it always will be. This new collection is no different. I’m sure you’ll recognise some familiar faces featured in some of these paintings. Welcome to my Manhattan collection.”

Steve finishes his speech and everyone claps, including Tony. 

People start going up to Steve to ask him questions about all of his new pieces of art, Tony decides to talk to him a bit later when everyone has calmed down. 

As he moves from painting to painting he is mesmerised by Steve’s brush strokes and colour choices. Tony stops at a familiar painting, his building. It’s not the same as the one he has in his office, he’s updated the look of his building since, obviously Steve has updated his painting too. 

A man with a metal arm walks over to beside Tony, “Beautiful right?” 

Tony nods his head before looking at the man and noticing his arm. 

The man laughs, “Was in an accident when I was a kid, I thought it would be cool to have a metal arm. Now not so much.”

“I could make a better one.”

“I’m sure you could,” the man replies amusedly. 

“I mean it, it looks a little rough.”

“I couldn’t afford it.”

Tony scoffs, “I’d make it free of charge.”

The man looks at Tony like he’s crazy and then something in his head clicks, “You’re Tony Stark.” It’s a statement not a question. 

“Yes, and this right here-” Tony points to the painting of his building in front of them “-is mine.”

“Steve is going to freak out when he hears that you’re here.”

“You know Steve?”

“Yeah he’s my best friend.”

Tony stares at the man now only realising what he said, “Why would Steve freak out that I’m here? Because he painted my building? He’s painted a bunch of buildings.”

“You haven’t seen it? Oh wow. There’s a painting in the centre of the room that you might want to look at, I’m going to get Steve to introduce the two of you.” The man points towards the centre of the room where a faux wall sits with a single painting on it. 

“My name is Bucky by the way,” he mentions as he walks away to find Steve. 

Tony confusedly and obliviously walks towards the centre of the room that he so blindly missed. 

He dutifully looks at the painting on the faux wall and his jaw drops. 

The painting is of a person, a man to be exact. Not just any man, Tony Stark. Himself. Steve Rogers’ featured painting is of Tony. Steve Rogers knows who Tony is. Steve Rogers didn’t just paint his building but also his face. Tony thinks he’s going to faint. To make matters worse, Steve Rogers is making his way towards Tony right now. Tony is frozen, he wants to leave, run somewhere, anywhere, but his legs betrayed him. 

Tony turns to face Steve, who’s wearing a sheepish look, as he approaches. 

“Hi,” is all Steve says when he reaches the centre of the room, and Tony. 

Everyone in the exhibition is watching them now, the staring and the comments make even more sense now. Tony also now understands the things Bucky was saying. 

“Hi,” Tony breathes out in response. 

It’s awkward, neither of them are saying anything to each other and the room is silent, everyone watching in anticipation for something magical to happen. 

“I like your art,” Tony finally breaks the silence. He’s not looking at Steve, he can’t. 

“Thank you, you inspired a lot of it.”

‘A lot of it’ how many paintings does Steve have related to Tony?

“Why me?”

“Because you’re brilliant.”

“That can’t just be it.”

“Why not?”

Tony sighs, finally looking up at Steve, “I’m not that special.”

Steve steps closer to Tony, “To me you are.”

Tony doesn’t know what to say. Steve Rogers thinks he’s special. Steve Rogers uses him as his muse. 

“I’ve been following your work for a long time. I have the painting you did of my building a couple of years ago.”

Steve smiles, “I’ve been following you for a long time too, your building is beautiful.”

“I designed it.”

“I know, and I heard you want to design my friend a new metal arm.”

Tony laughs, “His current one is ugly. It physically hurts me to look at.”

“I’m sure he would appreciate the upgrade.”

Everyone stops watching them converse, getting bored, and return to their own conversations and viewing of the artwork. 

Tony feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. 

“This might be an awkward question but would you mind if I painted you one day?” Steve asks. 

Tony cocks his head sideways a little, “You’ve already painted me before.”

“I mean in person. Would you mind posing for me?”

“Ohhh. I would love to Mr Rogers.”

Steve feels a chill run down his spine and a twitch in his dick. 

“Please, call me Steve.”

“Okay, Steve, here’s my contact details. Call me whenever your free and I’ll make time for you,” Tony’s ends with a wink. 

Steve blushes and smiles, “Thank you Mr Stark.”

“Please, call me Tony,” Tony responds with Steve’s reply to him only moments earlier. 

“I have to go and talk to some more guests now, but it was a pleasure meeting you Tony and I look forward to working with you soon.” Steve leans in and kisses Tony’s cheek briefly before turning around and walking towards a group of people. 

Tony stands there touching his cheek shocked. 

Bucky walks over to Tony and puts his hand on Tony’s shoulder, “It seems you like Stevie just as much as he likes you.”

Tony shakes his head and removes his hand from his cheek, “Steve has my contact details if you still want that new arm.”

“I wouldn’t pass up an opportunity like this, you better not be messing with me.”

“Of course not, tell Steve to call me,” Tony says before leaving the exhibition and entering his car, Happy standing dutifully beside the passenger side door waiting for him. 

“How was the evening sir?”

“Special.”

**Author's Note:**

> really ambiguous ending one might think there’s room for a part 2 :)


End file.
